The Nightlife Velocity
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Gabriella is the new girl at East High. She's immediately labeled a geek. Glasses, books, study. But that's at East High. Unknown to everyone, Gabriella is a street car racer at an underground club. And there, it's heels, mini skirts and sex appeal.
1. Introduction

Gabriella's POV

**Gabriella's POV**

I'm Gabriella Montez as you have probably already guessed. I just got home from my first day at East High and I'm already branded the school geek. It's not much fun, I had already been made fun of and had even earned my own name! "Geeky Gabi". It's no fun, but I don't have to live with it 24/7 at least. You could say…I have a double life. No no, I don't transform into an animal or a vampire or some wolf on full moon. You see, I joined this underground streetcar racing club 3 years ago and am the youngest racer there. It all takes place at night and I'm there 3 times a week. We've never been caught by the cops. People have reported us driving around but we've never been caught. Either too fast or too good. Actually, I would say both.

The club is underground OBVIOUSLY. It's below the bottom level of a car park at the local mall and only we know how to get in. It has 3 rules.

Thighs, stomach and arms must be shown at all times

No conservative clothing

And finally…

Must have SEX APPEAL

So there you have it. The 3 rules of the Velocity. Yeah, we just all call it the velocity. My car is a champion. I'm one of the youngest members and the best out of my average age group. You're wondering how I got such an awesome suped up car? It was my dad's car. I lost my mum and dad in a car accident, in the family car. Since I'm an only child, I was left with the sports car. My foster family think I sold it, but how wrong they are. And my parents had been putting money in my account since I was a toddler. And I hate to boast but my parents had great jobs, which means great salaries. And I have enough money to last me the next 10 years without doing anything. Good thing is, my foster parents are oblivious.

**End Gabriella's POV**


	2. Rims

Gabriella pushed back her sheets as she slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock

Gabriella pushed back her sheets as she slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. "Time for the second day at East High" she said. She looked in the left side of her wardrobe, only to see mini skirts, midriff tops, heels etc. "Oops wrong side" so she closed that cupboard door and moved to the right where she saw t shirts, flats, thongs and a few bags and her glasses of course sitting on a small shelf in there. Average kind of stuff. She pulled on a purple top and 3 quarter jeans and a pair of blue flats. She did hair in a bun and after washing her face, Gabriella then put on her glasses. Her foster parents had already left for work and she couldn't be bothered to have breakfast. She grabbed an apple and made her way to East High. The 20 minute walk. Oh well, she needed to stay in shape since her stomach is almost always showing 3 nights a week, but it doesn't really bother her.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Gabriella finally reached school and pushed open the big doors. She made her way to her locker, re tracing her steps from yesterday. It was only her second day of course and she didn't remember _exactly_ how to get to her locker. But when she did, she twisted the lock around and began to shove in her bag.

"Well well well new girl" a certain Troy Bolton said coming up behind her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around holding her math book to her chest.

"What do you have first?" he asked.

"Uh, Math" she replied.

"Oh good me too" he said. Gabriella was wondering why he was being so…normal.

"Umm, okay" she said again.

"I didn't do my homework so I'll just grab this" he said pushing her aside and grabbing the math's homework that was clearly sitting on the top shelf.

"Hey give that back!" she said. Even though Gabriella was a rebellious nightlife racer didn't mean she was stupid. She actually excelled in almost every class. Troy held up the paper in the air which left Gabriella jumping up and down trying to reach it. Troy stepped back into the middle of the corridor laughing, still with a following Gabriella trying to reach her homework.

"Yo Alex!" a male voice said walking past Troy and Gabriella. He ran passed Gabriella shoving her into Troy and sending them toppling to the ground, Gabriella landing on Troy.

"Well Gabriella I never knew you felt this way" he said. Gabriella glared at him but neither of them moved. Troy's hands instinctively moved to her waist when they fell and they were still there. "Now but get off me" he said.

"Give me my homework" she said in retaliation.

"As soon as you get off me"

"As soon as you give me my homework"

"Well, it looks as though this won't end" Troy said so he put his hands behind his head and lay back on the floor letting out an exaggerated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Fine" Gabriella said.

"I knew it" Troy said still with his eyes closed, but then he felt Gabriella's head lie down on his chest. A hell of a lot of people had surrounded them and were staring at them. For no more than a split second, Troy felt comfortable. His hand moved to the small of her back but when he was about to touch it, he burst back into reality and scrambled out from underneath Gabriella.

"I win. Now give. Me. My. Homework. Now" she said. Troy rolled his eyes and handed her the sheets of paper and Gabriella snatched them out of his hand. As she turned to put it into her bag dangling at her side, a pair of keys fell out of her pocket. Gabriella raced Troy to the floor to pick them up but he was two quick.

"_You_ have your license??" Troy asked in shock. _Do I ever._

"Learners permit" she replied.

"Pfft yeah, amateur driver" he said, and as soon as he said it, a smirk appeared on Gabriella's face. _Fucking idiot. _Troy looked down at the keys and saw that the car key had a pink tinge in it. "What the hell is with the pink?" he asked.

"Long story, now can you just give me back my stuff! I don't want to be late" Gabriella said getting upset and angry at the same time.

"And the key rings, what is with the silver pink crap?" he asked looking at them in disgust.

"They are just key rings! Give them back!" Gabriella said, but once again Troy waved them up in the air. Before Gabriella could reach up, they were snatched out of Troy's hand by a male teacher.

"Bolton. Detention, here you go Ms Montez" he said handing them to Gabriella and walking off. Gabriella smiled and nodded in thanks and looked at Troy with narrow eyes one last time before heading off to class.

Gabriella sat down on her desk, and about 5 minutes after she heard a sly voice in her ear. "Thought that was pretty _fuckin_ funny didn't you" Troy Bolton said. "You got me a detention and now you're gonna pay" he said before making his way to his seat followed by a glaring Chad Danforth. Gabriella just kept thinking about tonight, it was something she could look forward to. The teacher finally walked in and the class began. Throughout it, Troy glanced over at Gabriella a couple of times for no reason.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gabriella and her newly founded friend Taylor McKessi had phys ed together. Today was theory so they sat in a classroom and were to watch a series of 'Inappropriate Street Behavior". Each theory lesson they were to watch one episode from the stupid series.

"Today the episode is on street racing" the coach said. Gabriella's head immediately whipped up when she heard 'street racing'. She saw the lights go out and the tv program began. And she instantly became obsorbed. She listened to the narrator on the behavior and she rolled her eyes. Dangerous this, dangerous that, killed lives blah bla. _Not if you're a __**good**__ street racer_. She thought. When the video had finished, the teacher was randomly pointing to people asking for their opinions.

"Gabriella Montez" the coach asked.

"Yes coach?" she replied quickly.

"What's you're opinion on this kind of behavior?" he asked.

"W-Well. I think that, if you're a street racer, it doesn't make you a bad person. And I don't think its bad behavior, I think it's an interest" she finished confidently. "That's my opinion" she said, knowing the coach couldn't retaliate against and opinion.

"Right then. Thank you Gabriella. Troy Bolton?" he asked. _Troy's in this class?_ Gabriella turned around to see Troy talking to two of his friends and then turn his head when the teacher called his name.

"I reckon it's awesome. Street racing rocks" he said, and for once, Gabriella agreed. _Respect._ She thought to herself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The bell went for the end of the day and Gabriella said goodbye to Taylor and walked out of East High. On the way, she had to walk through East High's car park. As she was, she saw Troy and a few other people crowded around an amazing sports car. Gabriella stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped to the ground. _2__nd__ sexiest car ever!_ She thought. She hastily made her way over and pushed a guy out of the way.

"Montez what the hell are you doing here?" Troy said, all he saw was Gabriella staring at the car. "What do you know? You've only got your L's"

"Troy how many cylinders does this car have?" she asked and Troy's eyebrows lowered. She knew about cylinders?

"Uh 7" he said a bit surprised she knew.

"Oh my god" she said, that was awesome. Gabriella's car was 8, so still not as good as hers.

"Horse power??" she asked again still staring at the car.

"Around 280 or something" he said, _still not as good as mine._ "What the hell Montez, how do you know about this stuff?"

"Nice body kit, do you ever consider getting vinyls?" she asked not considering Troy's question.

"Oi geek! How the hell do you know about this stuff?" Chad asked.

"I belong to a street racer club and I have a car that's better than this one, I drive all the time"

_Yeah right._

"Uh, my uncle is a mechanic and I just paid attention" she said. She was dying to take the car for a spin to see what it was like but she knew she couldn't do that. Even if they knew about her secret Troy wouldn't let her. "Have you ever raced?" she asked.

"Couple of times"

"Wins?" Gabriella asked.

"All of them, and I'm not saying that, I did win" he said seriously and Gabriella believed him. She nodded, now she wanted to race him, what a glorious victory that would be.

"How did you get a car like this?" she asked.

"Do you even know what his parents do?" Chad asked.

"Right then, I get it. Well, nice turbo car, I'm digging the rims" she said before walking off with attitude.

"Dude what the hell? How does she know that shit?" Chad asked.

"I dunno. But it's hot" he said. "Uhh…I mean she's just a freak who learnt shit off her uncle I guess"

Gabriella got home at 4.10pm and walked up to her cupboard. She looked at her watch. She had one hour and 50 minutes to do some homework and then getting ready to go to the velocity. First thing she did was choose her outfit so she wouldn't be rushed. She pulled out a black midriff top and tight ass leather pants with high heel boots. She put them on and sat down to do her homework, she would do her makeup before she left. (all in profile)

"Finally" Gabriella whispered to herself. It 5:36 and she did her finishing touches before she left. It was about a 15 minute walk and it would be extremely hard to remember if you did it for the first time. It took Gabriella two weeks, so that's 6 walks. Gabriella let her hair down and let it cascade down over her shoulders, spraying a small amount of hair glitter in. Anyway, she put on her makeup, got a small bag and grabbed her keys and attached them to the metal chain that was on her pants, and off she went.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gabriella got to the 'prohibited' garage door and pressed the button on the key ring that every member got, and the door lifted and an immediate sound of 'gangster' music could be heard. There were tones of people talking. Gabriella smiled and walked in the garage door swaying her hips and the sound of her heels tapping across the floor could be heard. She walked past girls basically wearing lingerie polishing either their or their boyfriends cars. She saw one guy making out with two girls in the corner and just a large bunch of people around her.

"Hey hey hey hey wassup wassup wassup? Montez!" an African American called out who went by the name of Sammy.

"Sammy!" Gabriella said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"What's been kickin girlfriend??" he asked slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"School" she said solemnly.

"Shit?" he asked.

"_Fucking_ shit" Gabriella said and Sammy laughed.

"Well you need something to lift your spirits babe?" (they aren't bf and gf) he asked.

"Do I ever" Gabriella replied.

"We got new rims for your car" he said and Gabriella's head whipped up.

"Really?"

"Hell YEAH!"

"Seriously?! OH MY GOD!" Gabriella squealed as they lead her to one of the many small personal garages where members cars were kept.

"Close your eyes" Sammy said so Gabriella closed her eyes. She could hear her garage door open and her car being slowly driven out. "Open em" he said and Gabriella opened her eyes to see the…

"Sexiest rims EVER!! OH MY GOD!!" she yelled again jumping up and down. She hugged Sammy and a few other African American guys who helped out.

"We figured since you're one of the handful of peeps who go to school, they all deserve somethin' special. You got it!" he said flashing his white teeth with one golden one. (rims in profile).

"Thank you so much Sammy!!" she said as she ran over and knelt down near the wheels running her hand over the shiny pink metal. "Fucking amazing" she whispered.

"And what we've also done baby, cleared the car park for you to take your new rims for a ride!" he yelled letting out a hearty laugh. Gabriella let out a dazzling smile and took off her heels. She threw them to Sammy who chucked them in a barrel called 'racing heels'. It was a barrel that the girls threw their heels in when they were racing. Gabriella pulled on some flat shoes and got in her car. She put her keys in the ignition and started it up letting out a deep rumble. "Make way make way!!" Sammy yelled as he walked through the whole gathering area. Everyone moved out of the way and cheered when they saw Gabriella. She smirked and revved up her engine. She looked over at Sammy. She pushed the gear stick and slammed her foot down on the accelerator sending smoke up from the wheels and after a second she went flying with people running after her car. She went up ramps and perfectly weaved in and out of poles, changing the gear stick and switching pedals.

She sped back to the start. She slammed on the brake, pulled up the hand brake and turned the wheel doing a 180 turn and stopping perfectly.

"WOO!" she screamed as she jumped out of her sky window.

"You're bitchin' baby" Sammy said as one of his guys drove Gabriella's car back into her garage.

"Amazing, they're so sexy" she said looking back at them.

"Oh and I forgot to tell ya, we got a new member tomorrow! And you and yo sexy ass get to introduce him to the club. We all know you loved doin' that" he said and Gabriella nodded. She didn't know why but she loved the feeling of introducing someone. One of her options was it was possibly because she liked being the experienced one instead of the novice she once was. "And he sure is a good looka!" he said and Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed as she got her heels out of the racing heels barrel and slid them on her feet.

**Soooo who's the new guy. AND can you guys possible give an idea or two on how the romance between Troy and gabi should go? Thanks!**

**Ily. **

**xxxx**


	3. Worst Member

Gabriella got home around 11

Gabriella got home around 11.30pm and got to bed at midnight. If she was at the velocity on a Friday night or Saturday night she would usually stay there till all hours of the morning. Sneaking in and out around her foster parents, Paul and Michelle.

That morning, Gabriella got up an hour early much to her dismay, she was tired as all hell, but she had to drive her car to a special garage that the velocity cars went to for a regular check up. Gabriella's car had a different number plate that slid down over the real one. She installed it herself. With the help of Sammy, she stuck on enormous removable stickers on the side of her car to disguise it a bit. Even if you have an identical car, that can't arrest you unless the number plate is the same.

"Thanks Sammy" Gabriella said.

"No worries baby. You should go to school wearing your sexy clothes, blow everyone away YEAH!" he yelled and Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah and get pummeled to death by the cheerleaders. Wearing those clothes down here is the only place I wear them without looking like a slut" she replied and Sammy nodded.

"Well good luck Gabz" he said. "You're car will be bitchin' fine as always" he added and Gabriella smiled. She drove her car out of the garage after Sammy said it was all clear. Gabriella was making her way to the garage, going the normal speed, not doing any of her amazing tricks. She was making her way to some lights and she looked to the next lane once and then quickly again when she saw a car that looked exactly like Troy Bolton's car.

"Oh my god. It _is_ Troy Bolton's car" she said to herself. Up ahead, a traffic light turned red, "great" she said, she was going to have to pull up next to him. She grabbed an over sized trucker hat that always sits in the passengers seat incase she needed to cover herself up, along with huge sunnies. She let her hair down and it covered her face from the side so Troy couldn't see her. When she pulled up next to him, she rested her elbow on he window so not to reveal her face, which was well covered up anyway. She heard Troy rev his car and Gabriella smirked. He did it again and Gabriella took her elbow off the window. She moved the gearstick, put on the hand brake and tapped the accelerator once, then twice and then let an enormous rev go. She was _certain_ it put Troy in his place. Troy did the same thing, but not as well. _He's alright_ Gabriella thought.

It was on.

Gabriella's foot was ready on the accelerator as was Troy's. She stared ahead and waited for the light to turn green. To the left, she saw the cars stop at the red light, her light would go green any second. And it did. She moved the gear stick and rapidly pressed her foot down on the accelerator. Her and Troy were neck and neck for about 5 seconds, she then saw Troy speed ahead and she simply grinned. She moved the gear stick, swapped pedals, then moved the gearstick again and slammed her foot down on the accelerator and overtook Troy in a flash leaving him dumbfounded. She ended up going through a yellow light while Troy had to stop at a red light. "You just got your ass handed to you by a chick" she said to herself and laughed.

-

-

When Gabriella got dropped off by a friend of hers from the garage that she drove her car to she walked up to the doors of East High once again. She walked to her locker and happened to walk past Troy who was talking to a few of his friends about an awesome race he won this morning against this chick. Gabriella had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"What are you laughing at geek?" Chad asked.

"You won a race this morning Troy?" she said trying to hold in the bursts of laughter.

"Yeah damn right I did" he said.

"Sure you did" she said walking away. _Does she know something?_ He thought to himself, if she did that would be very embarrassing.

"Whatever" he said and they all made their ways to class. English was first up and it was a mixed class. It was in a computer room as they had to do research but Gabriella got sidetracked. She was looking on a race car website and checking out the different cars and pictures. Troy was watching her and he was a bit confused, does she have some obsession with cars or something?

All the while, Gabriella remembered Sammy saying the young guy joining tonight was a 'good looka' so she was deciding what she would wear. After a while she knew what it would be. Gabriella closed down the window and decided to actually get onto some work. Just as she did, she felt her phone vibrate in he pocket. She flipped it open and saw it was from Sammy.

_Yo Gabz, good looka arrives at 4.30, early I know, surely your sexy looks and dazzling charm can get you out early? _

Gabriella smiled at Sammy's humor, she would tell her teacher she had a dental or orthodontist appointment or something. Forging a note wasn't that hard.

-

-

"Ms Hampden I have to leave at 3.40 for a dental appointment" Gabriella said handing the note she forged to the teacher.

"Very well Gabriella, take a seat" she said.

"So do I" Troy said from behind her. I have an orthodontist appointment" he said. The teacher became a bit suspicious of the two, but neither Troy or Gabriella had any idea they were leaving at the same time. "Wagging Montez?" Troy whispered as they made their way back to their seats.

"No I actually have a dental appointment. What do you have? A steamy make out session with a dumb ass blonde cheerleader for half an hour?" Gabriella said. Before Troy could reply, Gabriella had already left and sat down in her seat. At was 3:37 and Gabriella decided to get up to leave, only to bump into Troy who did the same thing.

"Ladies first" he said smugly so Gabriella made her way out of the classroom collecting the homework as did Troy.

"So where are you really going Montez?" Troy asked taking out his keys and spinning them on his fingers.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you" Gabriella said. "Where are you going, I know you don't have a bloody appointment"

"Well. I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you" he said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she said and she made her way home and Troy made his way to wherever he was going.

Gabriella got home and took off her clothes chucking them in the dirty linen basket and opened up her closet on the left hand side revealing all her night clothes. She picked out a short checkered mini skirt with a white midriff top along with high heels (all in profile) she let her hair out and put on dark eye makeup and red lipstick.

Before she left the house, she left a note for her foster parents.

_Staying at Taylor's house, may come back around midnight_

_Xx_

She put on a big black coat and the same oversized trucker hat and wore flats. She would put her heels on when she got there.

She walked all the way there, it was pretty cold so thank god for the coat, without it she would freeze to death. And in the velocity they had installed heaters so its always usually warm. Once she got there, she made sure the coast was clear and opened the garage door. Once again she was greeted with neon lights and girls all over guys basically wearing lingerie, sound of engines being revved up. _We Ridin'_ by Fat Joe was playing pretty loud. "Yo yo yo my baby girl" Sammy said as he came up and slung his arm around her shoulder after she threw her coat to the ground. Sammy began pumping his hands up in the air, "go girlfriend" he said to Gabriella and she went and joined a few girls who were dirty dancing to the music and they all cheered and hugged Gabriella when she joined in. She looked at her watch, 15 minutes until the new guy arrived.

Another 10 minutes of dancing, the music stopped and Gabriella could hear a car drive in. Her time to shine was soon and she was looking forward to it. "You go girl" one of Gabriella's underground friends said.

-

-

"Okay son you have without a doubt one of the maddest cars here, we can supe it up some more" Sammy said. "We have one of our favourite girls coming to introduce you to everything and show you around. "YO! BABE!" he yelled.

"Coming!" Gabriella said. She was walking backwards towards to new guy because she was still finishing her little chit chat with her girlfriends. She turned around and strutted forwards and the guy could hear her heels clicking along the cement floor. When everyone moved aside, Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. All the expression from her face drained and her eyes opened as wide as possible. It felt as if her heart stopped beating. _No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell!! TROY BOLTON?!_

_That is not Gabriella Montez. No fucking way in hell is that Gabriella Montez._ Troy thought to himself. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he was in too much shock. Everyone just watched as the two teenagers stared each other down. Gabriella all of a sudden felt self conscious wearing what she was wearing, usually she felt comfortable wearing clothes that barely covered her up at all. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Troy could not believe what she was wearing. _This has to be a dream._

"It was you wasn't it?" Troy asked leaning against his car and folding his arms across his chest with a grin.

"W-What?" Gabriella replied.

"Who I raced this morning" Troy replied. Gabriella looked at Sammy who was nodding his head and encouraging her on. Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yep. And you lost, however you boasted to your friends you won. You're a little liar" she said. Then Sammy came out.

"Ok Troy Bolton. Now that you've entered Velocity no more lies. If you win a race you can boast all you want, if you lose, you can either tell someone if you want, or you don't say anything. In here, no lies." Sammy said.

"You got it" Troy replied. He kept looking at Gabriella up and down, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A perfect body like that underneath all those clothes she wore at school, and no glasses, she had let her hair down and the makeup was nothing he had ever seen before. He didn't think Gabriella even wore lip gloss.

"Come on" Gabriella said nodding her head to the side "the guys will take care of your car" Gabriella said. Troy followed her watching her hips sway and…"you can walk next to me" she said, knowing he was looking at her backside.

"Why would I want to do that?" he said arrogantly.

"Now Troy, all because I'm dressed like this does _not_ mean you can be nice to me and like me all of a sudden. It's obvious you are only attracted to girls who dress like skanks. But down here, we aren't skanks, the guys have respect for us and they don't just want to have sex with us. They _do_ actually look at our personalities. So you need to know that down here" she said and Troy nodded. He wasn't actually thinking of making out with Gabriella or sex at all right now, he thought she looked…beautiful, even if those clothes weren't something you would wear every day. "Now to show you my car" she said.

"Pink one right?" he said.

"yeah but when I raced you this morning I had to put a few disguises on it, incase the cops saw me. That's another thing. The guys will help you install an extra number plate that slides over the original when you go out in the open streets" she said and Troy nodded. She walked to the many small garages which could just fit one car and nothing else in there. Her garage door was pink of course and she pressed the button on her keys to open it. "Here it is. Now you know that's my car, I have to get to know you well to let you to take it for a spin. It was after 9 months that I ended up letting Sammy take it for a ride. I'm even reluctant sometimes _still_ if he wants to take it out"

"Sure my car could beat it" he said.

"No way in hell Bolton. I remember you saying your car was 7 cylinders? Beat 8 cylinders/ And you said your horse power was around 170? Mine? 192. Obviously I put body kit, spoiler etcetera on it. Okay now shut up so you can learn about the races. They only take place at night. We put up fake 'Road Closed' signs over streets were our races take place so no random cars get in our way…"

Gabriella explained everything to Troy but he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was amazing. But his cocky attitude was still showing through.

"And also, I've told some of the guys here that some punk ass guy is mean to me at school, if they ever find out it is you, they will _not_ let you stay. So if you're mean to me at school, it's not wise. But don't all of a sudden be nice to me 24/7 because of what you have seen tonight. Got it?" she said.

"Oh I would never dream of it" troy said smugly.

"Don't give me that attitude, I'm being kind enough to do this for you!" Gabriella snapped.

"Because you _have_ to" he said grinning to himself.

"Argh! This is hell! Find Sammy, he can do the rest" Gabriella said before storming off back to her girlfriends to dance to the music. "Get your eyes off my ass!!" she yelled back.

-

-

Troy got talking to some guys and Gabriella hung around her girlfriends. "Announcment announcement!!" Sammy said standing on 2 crates stacked on top of each other. "Tomorrow night! Dress up." He said and cheers were heard throughout the ground floor. Troy smiled, he was liking this heaps. "Now for the ladies, you come as a police woman, school girl, or Disney character!" he yelled and all the girls cheered, Troy looked over at Gabriella who was cheering too.

"Of course my friend Gabriella, what do we do to these costumes??" A girl called Thalia said pointing to Gabriella.

"Sex it up" Gabriella said jumping up and throwing her hands in the air and everyone cheered again. Gabriella laughed but her smile faded when she looked over at Troy and glared at him when he winked at her. She gave him the finger and just turned her back to him.

"And the boys! My homeboys come as a white boy. And all you white boys come as an African American. Aka, the homeboys!!" and all the guys cheered.

This will be very interesting.

**Okay guys, do you think this chappie was a bit stupid? I'm afraid that it might have been!**

**But make sure to check out Gabriella's outfit in my profile!**


	4. Proof

The next day at school would be mighty awkward for Troy and Gabriella, but nevertheless, Gabriella was looking forward to tonight and the costume she still hadn't decided on wearing

The next day at school would be mighty awkward for Troy and Gabriella, but nevertheless, Gabriella was looking forward to tonight and the costume she still hadn't decided on wearing. Gabriella was at her locker when she heard the familiar 'hilariously funny' voice of Chad Danforth. She desperately didn't want to turn around because she knew Troy would be there too, but she did anyway.

"Hey dork" he said.

"Hey dick" Gabriella replied. She looked over at Troy who was rubbing the back of his neck and Gabriella got a shock when she saw the same look in his eyes today that he had last night when he saw her wearing…that outfit.

"Honey you need to get some new clothes" a skanky brunette cheerleader said twirling her one pigtail around her finger. If only she saw the Velocity, and Troy and Gabriella were both thinking the same thing, but the main thing that was on her mind was what she would wear tonight. Go as a schoolgirl, police woman or Disney character. They were all pretty darn hard to choose from. It was time for homeroom and Chad slammed Gabriella's door closed as he waltzed off with Troy and a few other basketballers and cheerleaders to the class with Ms Darbus. Gabriella solemnly opened her locker again and got out her required books and dragged her feet to homeroom as well. God this was going to be a long, boring day. _At least I have tonight to look forward too._

Gabriella walked in homeroom and saw Troy and his bastards surrounding him and talking to him about a load of crap probably. She walked over and sat down and heard the voice she had been dreading to hear all day. "Well well well Montez" Troy said crossing his arms.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Do you remember what I told you last n-" Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks when Troy shot her a warning look and she shut up.

"Last _what?_" Chad asked not ignoring the situation.

"Last Monday"

"Last Friday" they both chorused at the same time.

"What the hell?" Chad asked, something fishy was going on! "Did you two see each other last night?" he asked and Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, for the first time on earth, they could relate.

"I would rather-" but once again troy was cut off by Gabriella's warning look that if he was mean, he was out of the Velocity. "No we didn't see each other" he said and Gabriella turned around satisfied.

But the thing Gabriella kept forgetting that Troy was going to see her in a costume that no respectable teenager would wear. She did know the most amazing costume shop that Sammy had told her about that has the most ridiculous (a.k.a skanky) costumes. From a devil costume to a raggedy ann costume.

-

-

Gabriella was sitting in English thinking about what shoes she could wear and what all the other girls were wearing. Then it hit her! _Oh my god!_ She was so going to call her friend Thalia who was also at school to go to the shop this afternoon. Without thinking, Gabriella shot her hand up.

"Yes Ms Montez?" the teacher asked.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes" the teacher said and Gabriella raced out of the classroom.

"Uh me too" Troy said and he quickly walked after her wondering what she was doing. He walked around the corner but stopped and hid behind a locker when he saw Gabriella with her back turned to him making a phone call. (to Thalia)

"_Hello?"_

"Babe it's me"

"_Hey honey"_

"We still going to the shop this arvo?"

"_Yeah for sure, I've been waiting for you to call me!"_

"Haha sorry about that, I forgot. What are you going as??"

"_I'm going as Strawberry Girl"_

"Strawberry girl?"

"_Yep, you'll see. What about you?"_

"Cop"

"_Awesome, what's the costume like?"_

"Duh we haven't gone yet!"

"_Haha stupid me! OK Gabz I have to go my teacher will shit on me if she turns around"_

"Thalia you're in class??"

"_Yeah the teacher is writing something on the board, everyone is watching me. Good thing the teacher is like deaf"_

"Well I better get back too, the teacher will probably think I drowned in the toilet"

"_Or constipated"_

"Eww Thalia!" they both laughed and hung up.

_So Gabriella's going as a cop._ Troy thought, that should be interesting. Gabriella turned around and went back to class but bumped into Troy sending them both to the floor. "Oww!" she said.

"C'mon Montez that didn't hurt" Troy said sitting up, but then he saw a tear roll down her cheek and noticed she was holding her wrist. "That much" he added. "Are you alright?" he finally asked. Gabriella nodded but he heard her hiccup. "No you're not" he said and he helped her up.

"I'm fine, I just fell on it, it is just sore but it will get better" she said and it will, she had done it before, it was just very painful.

"I'm sorry about that" Troy said awkwardly.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was g-"

"You were _not_ going to the bathroom" Gabriella said cutting him off.

"Well neither were you" he said and Gabriella chuckled and so did Troy but they both immediately stopped. "I hate you" Gabriella said quickly to erase that laugh from her mind.

"I hate you too"

"Bastard"

"Bitch" they both said and hurried back to class. They did _not_ just laugh together. Gabriella would just kick his ass tonight or something.

-

-

"Ohhh so that is Strawberry Girl" Gabriella said when she opened the door to Thalia who was already standing outside posing her ass off and pursing her lips. "Stay like that" Gabriella said and she went to grab her camera. Thalia did exactly that and Gabriella clicked the camera button and took a photo. (costume in profile)

"Honey you aren't wearing a cape tonight are you?" Thalia asked looking Gabriella up and down who was in fact, wearing a coat.

"It's not a cape it's a coat. And I was only wearing it in case my fosters were going to come home" Gabriella said. "But it looks like they're not" she said and whipped the coat off.

"WHOA SEXY!!" Thalia yelled. "C'mon photo!" she said and Gabriella and her posed like crazy with sexy expressions and took a photo of them both. "We better get going soon" she said and Gabriella nodded. Gabriella got an extra coat for Thalia and they both walked the way to the Velocity. "You know that new guy is really hot" she said.

"He goes to my school" Gabriella said depressed.

"Really? I was wondering why there was some tension between you two"

"Tension?! I hate him! We hate each other! He was mean to me the very first day" Gabriella said angrily.

"Honey, look at you. Look at your car. If anyone is the loser it is him" Thalia said and put her arm around Gabriella.

When they finally got to the Velocity they whipped off their coats and were greeted by tones of other girls wearing skanky costumes but everyone looked sexy as hell. (I'm not lesbian guys lol). "Whoa whoa whoa!! LOOKIN FINE LADIES!" Sammy said as he came up and greeted Thalia and Gabriella. Everyone took photos of each other and Gabriella looked over to see Troy in a too big basketball sleeveless shirt along with over sized tracksuit pants and massive shoes. But, she couldn't help but notice how stunning he looked. _Stop it Gabi!_ Gabriella distracted herself and went to take a picture with another girl. She lifted her leg up so the other girl was holding it and the other girl stuck out her tongue seductively and Gabriella was licking her lips.

Troy was chatting with some guys and then he spotted Gabriella and his jaw dropped to the ground and his expression went blank. She simply looked amazing. No, that was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

But what she didn't know, was that Troy had taken a photo of her on his phone and chuckled to himself. But, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

That night, Gabriella had won a race against Thalia but it was just social, they were just fooling around the whole time and laughing. The whole night was a load of fun, dancing and talking and signing, everything. Troy couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella and her seductive dancing, she was a whole different person. He was still amazed.

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was already staring at her, she was about to give him the finger but she saw that he was looking in her eyes and not at her cleavage or ass. She put her arm back down and looked back at him, then he began walking over to her. "You like great Montez" he said.

"Yeah because to you I'm a skank, and that's what you dig right?"

"If you say so" he said and walked away. Right now, he certainly didn't dig skanks.

Sammy took Gabriella and Thalia home and Troy drove home, he had to take his car home, he didn't keep it in a garage or his parents would be wondering where the hell his car always was.

-

-

Gabriella was disappointed the next day that she wouldn't be visiting Velocity until next week.

"Well Montez" Troy bloody Bolton said in homeroom.

"What do you want?" she asked. He looked her up and down and she was wearing cargo pants and a t shirt, so different to underground.

"What did you get up to last night?" he asked smirkingly.

"I don't know Troy. What did _you_ do" Gabriella asked.

"Out with the family" he said.

"Sure you were" Gabriella replied.

"So where were you?" he asked.

"Watching TV" she said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you were. I know you're secret" he said. By now, everyone was watching in utter amusement, confusion and shock.

"And I know _you're_ secret" she said.

"Yes, but you don't have proof" he whispered in her ear and he walked away out of the classroom as the bell went. Gabriella scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Proof?" she said to herself. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw she had a multimedia message from an unknown number. "What the?" she said again and opened the message. The title was "Proof" and she then opened the picture. Her eyes widened and fury filled her body. She saw herself and her friend posing together holding up her leg looking so skanky it was unbelievable. "TROY BOLTON!!"


	5. AN:

Yes alright let me clear up, I accidently put 170 for horse power on Troy's car instead of 270 like I did in a previous chapter

**Yes alright let me clear up, I accidently put 170 for horse power on Troy's car instead of 270 like I did in a previous chapter. And I wrote Gabriella's to be 190 or something instead of 290…check misscherryperkinsefron review to understand it. **


	6. Any Girl

Gabriella bolted out of the room making her way after the one and only evil Troy Bolton

Gabriella bolted out of the room making her way after the one and only evil Troy Bolton. Troy walked off grinning to himself as he heard a very angry Gabriella scream his name.

"BOLTON!!" she yelled again making her way up to Troy. He turned around revealing a sneaky grin, that made Gabriella admit, was gorgeous. "What the hell is this?!" she said holding up her cell and pointing at the screen. She looked at Troy's friends around him and quickly dropped her arm to her side so they didn't look at the photo.

"It's just a nice photo of you" he said. Gabriella grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the side.

"Do have _any_ idea how angry Sammy is when he sees this is a message from you!? Did he not explain to you that there are _no_ pictures allowed _outside_ of the velocity!?" she said all through her gritted teeth grinding together in anger.

"Uh…no he didn't say that" he said, "you can let go of me now" he said relaxed.

"Oh I don't think so" she said gripping his shirt tighter and bringing his face centimeters away from his as if they were about to kiss. It took a while for Gabriella to say something because they were so close. Troy saw her expression soften a tiny bit and then felt her release her grip and Troy no longer felt the tightness around his neck. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that!" she said angrily. "It could give us away" she whispered sounding more serious.

"Uh, sorry" he said.

"You damn well should be!!" she yelled earning a few stares from the people around her. "And out of curiosity" she added quietly, "how did you get my number?" she asked.

"Sammy gave it to me" he said with a wicked grin. He saw Gabriella pull out her phone and dial a number, he rolled his eyes and walked off. However, he smiled when he heard Gabriella again.

"SAMMY!! How could y…" her voice trailed off and Troy quickly wiped the smile off his face when he realized he was smiling about Gabriella Montez.

"Dude what was all that about? A picture or something??" Chad asked when Troy finally caught up to them.

"Uh yeah…long story and I can't be fucked explaining" he said.

"It wasn't like…umm, nak- por…"

"NO!! It wasn't that at all. Geez Chad get your mind out of the gutter!" Troy said and they all laughed walking off to gym, which they had with Gabriella of course. When Chad, Troy and Jason got changed into their gear, they walked in the gym to see Gabriella and Taylor standing up talking to each other. Gabriella was rummaging through her bag, but the zipper broke sending everything to the floor with a clunk.

"Oooo" Chad said as he walked over to Gabriella's stuff. Gabriella saw him and desperately tried to beat him to it. "Anything to steal?" he said to himself but making it loud enough for her to hear. "Whoa wh-" Chad stopped when he picked up a tiny midriff top and saw a pair of massive heels which basically looked like Spice Girls platforms on the floor with her other stuff, (shoes in profile). Gabriella was collecting everything in her arms. "Tell me Gabriella, do you have two lives?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella snapped snatching away the top from him and shoving it all in her bag.

"Are you a geek as _well_ as a hooker on the side?" Chad said harshly which kind of hurt Gabriella. This is why the Velocity was the only place she could feel comfortable and confident in these clothes because the guys didn't treat them like trash. "What the hell is all this skanky gear?"

"C'mon Chad we know you think it's hot" Zeke said laughing.

"It's my cousins, she was going to a party" she said and Troy winked at her for the good cover up which Gabriella didn't reply to. "Why would I wear this?" she said as she tried to fix the zip which was pretty much hopeless.

"Alright Wildcats!" Coach Bolton yelled, "pair up, we're playing fruit salad to begin with!" (god I love that game!!) "who likes strawberries?" he asked and Gabriella's hand was the first to shoot up in the air followed by Troy's. "Alright, Troy, Gabi you two go together" he said and they both looked at each other as if to say 'oh no…' Gabriella slouched her shoulders and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Actually coach I'm allergic to strawberries" Troy said raising his hand, then realizing he just said that to his own dad. _Shit._

"No you are not Troy, I have been living with you for 18 years. Shut up" he said and the class chuckled and troy blushed in embarrassment. He looked over at Gabriella.

"Too bad he's not really allergic to them" she whispered to Taylor and Troy scowled at her knowing she was talking about him.

When all the pairs were picked, Troy and Gabriella sat opposite each other with souls of their feet touching. "When I call your fruit you jump up and race each other through each others legs and back to your positions" he said loudly and blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Pineapple!!" Two guys got up pushing each other and laughing and raced in between the legs and both sat down pretty much at the same time. "Peach!!" he yelled and Taylor got up running alongside with another girl called Harriet. Taylor won and Gabriella hi fived her.

"You going to be too slow Montez?" he asked with an arrogant tone

"Are you going to be too full of yourself Bolton? Actually stupid question, of course you are" she said and they both glared at each other, but they couldn't seem to stop. Gabriella noticed how incredible Troy's eyes were. _Whoa!_ She said in her mind. Troy's expression softened when he saw how dreamy Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes were. They were lost within each other and a small moment of attraction came between the two.

"STRAWBERRY!!" Coach Bolton shouted for the fourth time. Gabriella and Troy broke out of their daze and looked up at everyone and saw they were all staring at them, they must've seen them looking at each other. "Strawberry!" he shouted again and they both quickly got up and raced each other, they whizzed in between the feet and landed exactly at the same time. "Hmm tough call, who sat down first guys?" the coach asked. Troy saw Gabriella frown, of course they would all say Troy.

"Troy! Troy! Troy sat down first!!" they all cheered as expected. Gabriella looked at the floor and Troy could see the sadness in her eyes and he felt a bit bad for her.

"Don't look at me Bolton" she snarled and Troy just looked away.

For another fifteen minutes the game continued, then much to the guys delight and the girls disappointment, basketball was the choice of sport today. Each team was 50/50 of boys and girls, Troy and Gabriella on the same team. _Unfortunately_ Gabriella said to herself. The coach was talking over how the team is set out.

"C'mon coach we know how to do this" Chad winged.

"Yes Chad, you aren't the only one in this room alright?" the coach said pointing to him and he continued explaining. Troy looked at Gabriella who actually seemed very absorbed, she actually wanted to learn it. For a second Troy pictured himself giving her private lessons and laughing with her and chasing her around the court and…_Stop it Troy!!_ He yelled in his head. "Guys try and go easy on the girls alright?" the coach asked subtly and the guys nodded.

"Yeah right" Chad whispered under his breath looking straight at Gabriella.

The game started and many stops were made and everyone seemed to get a fair turn, even Gabriella who scored a goal which seemed to impress Troy. She high fived Taylor and all the guys rolled their eyes. "How can that nerd do anything?" one of them asked and Troy looked over at Gabriella who almost looked as if she was about to cry.

"Am I really that useless Taylor?" Gabriella asked her friend which didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Honey, you're the furthest thing from useless!!" Taylor said patting her on the shoulder. Troy looked back at his friends and saw that Chad bouncing a ball on the ground and getting it ready to throw at Gabriella. Troy new how hard Chad threw the ball, and this would hurt if it hit her. Troy saw the coach talking to another girl, Gabriella and Taylor talking to each other, then back at Chad who threw the ball at Gabriella.

Before the ball hit her, Troy stepped out quickly just in front of Gabriella and caught the ball perfectly. Gabriella got a fright and jumped out of her skin as Troy just basically leaped in front of her catching a ball. "What the hell man?" Chad said walking up to him.

"Well what the hell were _you_ doing? You could've really hurt her!" Troy said looking at Gabriella was shocked at what she was hearing. "Like, not that I care or anything but I don't want to get us in trouble" he said casually and Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, of course he didn't care. But deep down, he did. "yeah and I don't want to get detention and miss practice alright?" he added and Gabriella just walked off with Taylor.

"Good point" Chad said and the game continued. Coach blew the whistle and they all began moving around the court passing the ball back and forth to each other. Gabriella watched someone shoot a hoop on her team and smiled. She turned around to walk back to her position but bumped right into Troy.

"Oh sor- oh. You" she said. "Is it _that_ hard for you to actually care about someone, or some_thing_?" she asked.

"Well I didn't want to miss practice" he said.

"Bullshit Troy. You didn't want to see me get hurt am I right?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well since you've seen me underground wearing that stuff I don't want you to gradually start being nice to me and then try to get in my pants. Because you don't stand a chance" Gabriella said then folding her arms across her chest.

"Gabr- Montez why would I do that?" he said nonchalantly.

"Mmmm, maybe because you do it to any girl" she said.

"Well for the record, you're not just _any_ girl" he said and walked off. Gabriella watched him leave, he just complemented her, he said she was different. What does that even mean? _Pfft, it's just an act._ She was certain he would just want her for sec or something after what he has seen in her 'other life'.


	7. Go Girl

It was another boring morning so far at East High, after the small encounter with Troy on the basketball court yesterday in gym class, Gabriella and him felt a little bit more tension and now that they would be seeing a hell of a lot more of each other

It was another boring morning so far at East High, after the small encounter with Troy on the basketball court yesterday in gym class, Gabriella and him felt a little bit more tension and now that they would be seeing a hell of a lot more of each other it was going to be a bit weird.

"I guess we'll have to start to learn to like each other a bit more" a sly, yet very sexy voice said in Gabriella's ear making her jump while she was daydreaming about all that at her locker.

"You scared the shit out of me Bolton" she said holding her hand to her chest.

"Well my work here is done then" he added and Gabriella slapped his arm. "What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

"Just for, being an…smartas, los-…just for LIVING ok!?" she said and slammed her locker shut. "Now the geek has to go" she said pointing to herself when she said 'geek' and pointing down the corridor when she said she has to go. Troy chuckled at her stuttering but then felt more guilt when she referred to herself as a geek because it's what they all called her.

"I'm racing tonight" Troy said as he ran up next to her, trying to piss her off but actually tell her he was racing.

"Good I hope you lose" she said. "if you lose you lose your car" she said smirking and saw Troy's expression drop out of the corner of her eye. "I'm kidding moron" she said and Troy relaxed. "Who are you racing?" she asked actually interested.

"Kiddy Bla… something"

"Kiddy Blake?" she said and Troy nodded. "I would give you advice since I've won against him 3 times."

"Why won't you give me advice then?" he asked smiling.

"Because I hate you" she said. Troy pouted and Gabriella turned her head to face him. "Don't give me that gay bullshit Bolton." She said and Troy kept up his stupid charade. "Ugh! Be careful with Kiddy because if you get too close sometimes he slams right into your car. He uses the extra nos near the end and _never_ in the middle of the race. So if you're neck and neck near the end, save it up because he will blast ahead of you when you don't expect it. He's not the greatest and turning around corners, pretty unsteady…that's all I'm telling you" she said.

"Well thank you I'll keep all that in mind" he said.

"And if you lose I know that you suck, he isn't even ranked" she said.

"There are rankings?" Troy asked confused.

"Yes idiot. Don't you read the billboards?" she said looking at his blank face, "…obviously not. Yes there are age group rankings and he isn't in the top ten." She said.

"What are you?" he said.

"In my age group? Equal first…but since there are only like 5 of us, we get put in up to the 20 to 23 year olds and in that I'm equal 3rd" she said.

"Out of…?"

"42" she replied and Troy was shocked. That was impressive. "Yes Bolton, I'm good and I cannot _wait_ to take your measly ass on in a race" she said. "You may be good at the fruitsalad game, but I'm better at racing" she said as she stopped and turned to look at him. "Good luck" she said and walked off. Troy smiled and went in the other direction.

"What the hell were you talking to that _freak_ for?" Chad questioned as he came up to Troy whom he saw talking to Gabriella before.

"I dunno, nothing really" he said.

"Bagging her out?" he said laughing expecting Troy to say yeah and hi 5 him.

"Uh yeah pretty much, just arguing and I pretty much won" he said feeling a bit guilty that he lied.

"Alright!" Chad said slapping hands with him.

-

-

It was finally lunch and Troy was walking to the cafeteria from his locker to meet his many friends and many skank cheerleaders when he saw Gabriella in a corner searching in her bag again. He watched her as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered and looked up to see Troy who gave a sarcastic smile and she rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Oh hi Kiddy!" she said exasperatingly and louder than usual to get Troy's attention. She walked right up to him and basically stood in his face. "What do you want to know about Troy Bolton?...advice on how to win against him? Buddy, he sucks, of course you will win" Gabriella said and troy frowned. "What do you plan on doing tonight?" she asked. "Ohhh I see……okay…..mhmm…..yep, got it" she said and hung up.

"Thanks for making me feel great about myself" Troy said.

"Shut up moron, I just found out he's going to use the car he doesn't normally use and it has a lot more power than usual, it's pretty equal to yours. So use your nos wisely!" she said patting his chest and then quickly removing her hand and speed walked down the hallway. Troy touched his chest for a second but then just walked down the corridor.

"Thanks for the help!!" he said without turning around and raised his hand. He got no reply which is what he expected and just grinned and rolled his eyes.

Gabriella went to sit with Taylor at the lunch table and already saw that Troy was sitting with his friends. She glanced over at him and he looked at her but they both just turned their heads away. "Hey Taylor" Gabriella said.

"Oh hey Gabi, take a seat" she said pushing her books aside so Gabriella could sit down.

"God that Troy Bolton is annoying, he keeps bugging me!" Gabriella said angrily.

"Tell me about it, he came over and asked me if you were doing anything Saturday night, tomorrow" she said casually. Gabriella's head shot up.

"Why would he ask that?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely no idea" Taylor said.

"What did you say??" Gabriella quickly asked.

"I said why do you care? And then he said 'who says I don't', weird really, then he just ended up leaving" she said. Gabriella was intrigued and looked over at Troy who was just laughing with her friends. Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked at the screen.

_Sammy_

"Sorry Taylor, have to take this call, I'll be right back" Gabriella said as she got up and walked over to the cafeteria doors.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gabs, you probably found out Bolton is racing tonight?"_

"Ugh, yes"

"_Well Kiddy requested you to be the go girl"_ (the go girl is the girl who stands in between the cars and says 'go'…self explanatory)

"Why me??"

"_C'mon you know how Kiddy is, he always requests you. And you'll get another night at the Velocity…and another sexy outfit"_

"Dammit Sammy you get me every time. But I have to see Troy" she said as she sighed, rolled her eyes, slouched her head and looked over at Troy who was already looking at her, suspecting she was on the phone to someone like Sammy.

"_And he gets to see you"_

"Fine!"

"_Haha thanks baby girl, go pick out an outfit that will blow Bolton away"_

"Ahem, excuse me, what makes you think I try to impress him in any way??"

"_I know the reason"_

"Bu-" before Gabriella could finish Sammy had hung up "Dammit" she whispered to herself. She decided not to tell Troy about her appearing tonight otherwise he would bug her for the rest of the day no doubt. Gabriella thought that she should pick out something that would suit the 'go girl', and there was a tiny little feeling inside her that said she wanted to surprise Troy. But she pushed that thought right out of her mind, which she was good at.

Gabriella went to her locker and looked at her schedule. She had double free period after lunch so she may as well go home. Before she could close her locker herself, a hand held it open. "hey nerd"

"Uh…" before Gabriella could finish what she was saying, Chad yanked off a picture of her parents that was blue tacked to the inside of her locker. "Please give that back, they're my parents"

"So?" Chad said dangling it up in the air. "Have you heard of sticky tape? It kind of fixes ripped photos"

"Please don't rip it!!"

"What's so important?"

"They're dead!" Gabriella said firmly and Chad stopped. He didn't know that but he still held his hand in the air. Then he felt it get snatched out of his grasp.

"No respect Chad?" Troy said as he handed Gabriella the photo. Gabriella took it from him, put it back inside her locker and slammed it shut turning back to them. She had tears swelling in her eyes and Chad felt real guilty. Gabriella so badly wanted her parents back. "Well?" Troy said looking at Chad firmly.

"Well what?"

"You have to say something to Gabriella" Troy said. "I'll give you a clue, it starts with an S and ends in Y and the middle letter is R"

"Sorry" Chad said half heartedly and walked off.

"Thanks for getting my picture back" Gabriella said

"Well it's my duty" he said smugly.

"To…"

"To be a gentleman" he said grinning.

"Oh please Bolton, you are the furthest thing from a gentleman"

"What makes you think that?" he said in a cocky tone.

"98 per cent of your personality, that's what. Now move, I'm going home" she said walking off leaving Troy.

"Too bad you can't see me kick ass tonight" Troy yelled after her.

"yeah…" she said back barely audible

-

-

Gabriella was rummaging through the left side of her wardrobe looking for something checkered. Trust me, over 3 years of being in the Velocity and having loads of money plus getting paid for her wins, she had plenty of clothes, 100 times more than necessary. Finally she pulled out a matching pink and black checkered outfit. "Perfect" she said, as she pulled them on, she thought of Troy and what his reaction would be when he saw her. _Who cares?_ She convinced herself. She pulled on her big coat and headed to the underground club, it was almost dark so the people would barely be able to see her enormous heels. (all outfit in profile)

She arrived at the club and _Low_ by Flo Rida was playing, one of her favourite songs at the moment. She spotted Sammy and walked over to him. "Sammy" she said casually.

"Hey Gabz!!" he said happily.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here tonight. Where's Kiddy, I want to kick his ass" she said angrily.

"Relax girl, here" he said taking off her coat and huge trucker hat. "Damn! You're lookin' fine tonight for the go girl. Bolton will be impressed"

"Sammy!! Stop it with Troy okay! We hate each other, and I hate showing myself like this to him" she said folding her arms self consciously around her.

"Sugar, you look beautiful every time you come here aaiight?" he said. Gabriella nodded and walked over to a few other girls who were dancing and she joined in. It was the normal scene, which she enjoyed so much.

After a while, Sammy let Gabriella know that Kiddy and Troy were lined up and ready to go. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She stepped in front of the cars and Troy's jaw dropped to the ground. She was here again, _but look at her!_ _Err, shut up Troy_. Her body was amazingly perfect. Gabriella glared at Troy and walked over to the cars standing between them, she looked at Troy sourly and then bent over to lean in Kiddy's window. "Listen up Kiddy…"

Meanwhile, Troy couldn't help but look at Gabriella's toned legs and of course his eyes drifted to her butt occasionally.

"Kiddy I want you to ask for m-" Gabriella stopped quickly and hastily turned around to Troy who quickly snapped his head to the front. "_Don't_ look at my ass Bolton. Sammy!! Make sure he doesn't look at me bum!" Gabriella yelled and Troy smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said. Gabriella finished talking to Kiddy and turned around leaning in Troy's window, her cleavage pretty obvious but right now she didn't care.

"Listen up Bolton. All because you can see 40 percent of my ass and 80 per cent of my boobs does _not_ mean you can check me out, we have rules down here. Oh, and I hope you lose" she said.

"You'll see me at the finish line first sweet pea" he said smartly. Gabriella turned around and slapped his hand which was casually resting on the window sill. "Oww"

"Shut up and concentrate" she said, and honestly, Gabriella did want Troy to win. She moved up the front in between the cars and held up a piece of hot pink fabric and raised her arms in the air. She looked at both the drivers and they both nodded saying they were ready. She dropped her arms to the side, and the cars whizzed right past her. She walked over to Sammy when they were gone and they all went to the finish line which was just outside the underground car park on the other side, the road was 'blocked off' so no one would see them.

Gabriella's heart was racing, not for herself but for Troy. She tried to calm down but just couldn't, she wanted Troy to win but she wouldn't admit it. It had been about 12 minutes and Gabriella heard a car's engine get closer. She stood up off the car she was leaning against with Sammy and stood upright waiting for the car to come in sight. She smiled when she saw it was Troy and watched him race across the finish line. She immediately wiped the smile off her face and casually leaned back against the car and put on a sexy face. After about another 5 minutes, she saw Troy walk up to her, and she kept the same expression.

"Well Montez. Impressed?" he said flicking his hair and then running his fingers through it which basically made Gabriella weak at the knees.

"Uh, no not really. A lot of people have beaten Kiddy, I told you he's not very good" she said covering up her happiness.

"Yeah right Montez. I saw that gorgeo- uh random smile of yours when you saw me cross the finish line"

"I was um, laughing at something Sammy said idiot!"

"Yeah and I'm suppose to believe that" he said walking away but taking one last look at her and her perfectly toned body.

"God I hate him. I hate you for making me come down here tonight" Gabriella said slapping Sammy on the arm and he just laughed.

"Babe, do you know what he said to me before you arrived?"

"I'm stumped. What" she said bluntly.

"He said, 'does she look this amazing every night?'"

"Yeah shut up Sammy, you're just trying to make me feel better" Gabriella said disappointed, of course he was lying.

"Honey, have I ever lied to you?" Sammy said walking away and Gabriella did consider that. Sammy was the most trustworthy person on the planet. Gabriella would trust him with her life. _Troy called me amazing_ and a smile appeared on her face.

"See you at school go girl" a voice said in her ear which made her jump.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"You're rude Montez"

"I hate you"

"And I hate you too" he said and they walked away from each other, both going home.


	8. Enjoy the Ride?

Gabriella spent the weekend doing homework and a new assignment that the year had already gotten and was like a week into the term only

Gabriella spent the weekend doing homework and a new assignment that the year had _already_ gotten and was like a week into the term only. It was on Shakespeare's _Macbeth_.

"Gabriella!" a voice said coming from downstairs. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"What?" she said bluntly.

"We are going out today and we will be back later this afternoon" her foster mum said.

"Ok?" Gabriella replied. They always went out but this was the first time they told her. "Bye then" Gabriella said as she waltzed back upstairs. Now that she was home alone, she walked over to her stereo player and turned up the knob full blast as she listened to _Kiss Kiss_ by Chris Brown. She stopped doing homework and decided to go on MSN. She logged on and noticed someone had added her so she just shrugged and clicked accept wondering who it was. She immediately saw an orange flashing light at the bottom of the screen

**TroyBball: **_**well hello**_

**Brie: **_**don't tell me ur troy Bolton**_

**TroyBball: **_**don't tell me ur not happy about it**_

**Brie: **_**how the hell did you get my email?**_

**TroyBball: **_**Sammy was kind enough 2 give it to me**_

**Brie: **_**he's fucking dead**_

**TroyBball: **_**oh Brie I know ur imagining thanking him**_

**Brie: **_**no I'm actually imagining killing him. And don't call me that**_

**TroyBball: **_**and why not? I enjoy the new nickname Brie**_

**Brie: **_**I mean it Troy don't fucking call me that**_

**TroyBball: **_**Brie brie brie brie brie**_

**Brie: **_**TROY! Stop it!!**_

**TroyBball: **_**settle. And why not?**_

**Brie: **_**want 2 know y? my parents r the only ones who called me that and now they are dead. So don't fucking call me that got it?**_

**TroyBball: **_**shit…im sorry about that.**_

**Brie: **_**it's fine. Happy about ur win?**_

**TroyBball: **_**hell yeah, heaps of adrenaline man**_

**Brie: **_**there is a lot but I am not a man**_

**TroyBball: **_**you never know…we all have secrets**_

**TroyBball: **_**okay sorry**_

**Brie: **_**right. Well I'm going to go now see you later **_

**TroyBball: **_**cya Montez xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Brie: **_**funny Bolton. I will see you at school**_

So Gabriella went off line, confused at the events that just took place. She just told him about her parents calling her Brie and that they were the only ones who called her that. For a second Gabriella felt the need to log back on and keep talking to him until all hours of the morning, but she didn't. Gabriella avoided instant messenger all weekend.

-

-

It was Monday morning and Gabriella kept denying the fact that she was looking forward to the upcoming day, because of Troy. But how can that be?

Gabriella was walking to her locker looking at her school diary and not looking where she was going. Before she got the chance to look up, she bumped right into someone who kept walking past her. She dropped her diary and then bent down to pick it up but tripped on the shoe lace of her Dunlop volleys. "Whoa" she said to herself as she was falling to the ground. But before she hit the cold floor, she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Bit clumsy there Montez?" a familiar voice said. Troy helped her up and she turned around to face him, but he didn't let go of her.

"Uh…thanks" she said still in his arms. They just stared at each other and Gabriella desperately didn't want Troy to move his arms away. Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"You off in your own world?" he asked and Gabriella snapped back into reality.

"What? No…uh sorry bye" she said and went to leave but Troy kept his grip on her, "what are you doing?" she said.

"I didn't have a teddy bear last night, you're a replacement" he said pouting.

"Bolton. I am _not_ your teddy bear. And this is now, not last night, so please let me go!" she said, but secretly she never wanted him to let her go. Shut_ up_ Gabi!! Troy released her from his grip.

"You going tonight?" he whispered

"No I go Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's, when exactly do you go?" she asked.

"Sammy said I can go whenever I want coz I'm new" he said grinning.

"Yeah, the special new boy." She said and walked off to her next class. Troy grinned at her and walked in his own direction.

Lunch

Gabriella was walking to lunch to sit with Taylor but much to her luck and about the 500th time, she turned the corner and bumped right into Troy sending them to the ground. "God Bolton what is it with you?!" Gabriella said angrily.

"More like what is it with you, you always seem to bump into me!!" he said back just as angry.

"You are just bad luck, I'm probably going to touch you one night at the Velocity and then I'll crash my car in the next race"

"Nonsense. I know you want to touch me" he said. Gabriella looked up and down his body and it looked amazingly touchable. "See you're checking me out" he said.

"Oh well you're one to talk. You were checking out my legs, boobs and butt at night time"

"And you're gorgeous fa- uh…yeah whatever look Montez I have to go" he said quickly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep me too" she said and they both rushed off.

-

The next 2 days had gone by pretty darn boring/quickly and Gabriella was finally excited for another night at the velocity. Even though she's been going for over three years she still got excited every night.

-

Gabriella strutted into the Velocity scene in her sexy outfit and high heels joining the usual people. She spotted Troy talking to some guys and couldn't help but stare at how damn sexy he was! "Gabriella?" Troy said, Gabriella jumped out of her wits, she didn't even notice he walked up to her.

"You didn't call me Montez" Gabriella said. Troy just realized he didn't actually call her Montez.

"Yeah I was joking around…_Montez_" he said.

"Yeah right Tr- Bolton." She said and they both went their separate ways, occasionally looking back at each other and then turning around embarrassed.

"Baby Gabz I have a surprise for you" Sammy said walking up in his 'homie' gear.

"Ah a surprise. This I what I hate about you son" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're going for a race" he said and Gabriella looked at him and jumped up in the air clapping her hands. She loved races that Sammy sprung on her. She usually just planned races but she loved it when Sammy just randomly sprung races on her. "And you get someone to ride with!"

"Really?? Who is it??" Gabriella asked intriguingly

"Bolton" he replied and Gabriella's eyebrows lowered and her face became fierce.

"Well I refuse to race. I don't want him in my car!" Gabriella said.

"I'll tell you what. You race with him, and I'll give you a new spoiler" he said.

"You will give me a new spoiler _just_ to race with Bolton? What's going on here Sammy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just to get you two together" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! We are _not_ going together. I repeat, _not_."

"C'mon. New spoiler" he said and Gabriella's expression changed. "_Better_ spoiler" and Gabriella was starting to become convinced. "_Hot pink_ spoiler"

"God dammit Sammy! It better be a damn good one!" Gabriella said as she charged off to her car. She dumped her heels into the racing barrel and walked over to her garage to see Troy waiting there for her with a few other guys. "Listen up Bolton. You distract me in any way I will find a way to send you flying out the window. Now get in the car and shut up for the rest of the ride" Gabriella snapped.

"Well someone seems to be in a _bit_ of a shitty mood" he said leaning back against her car.

"GET OFF MY CAR!!" She yelled scaring Troy who jumped out of the way. "I'm not in a shitty mood, I just don't enjoy being around you. Especially not in my car god dammit. Now get it and be quiet. Ken who am I racing against?" she asked.

"Pat" he replied.

"Pat? Oh she's easy" Gabriella said as she slid in her car to be seated next to Troy.

"This is a nice car Montez" he said looking at all the amazing work that had been done on the interior.

"I know. Just don't touch anything" she said and she began the car and drove to the start line. "Prepare yourself Bolton. I'm taking you for a ride like nothing you've seen before" Gabriella said.

"Ready" another go girl said pointing to Gabriella in the car. Troy looked over at her and his eyes widened when he simply saw her do a sexy nod. "Ready" the go girl said against pointing to Pat and she nodded. "Go!" she yelled and Troy was amazed at how fast Gabriella took off. He was basically plastered against the seat at her speed.

"Jesus Christ" Troy said.

"Yep. I don't believe in a speed limit" Gabriella said looking in the rear view mirror to see the girl behind was weaving around behind her.

"Uh…" Troy said as he saw them heading for a brick wall, thinking she was going to turn too late. He saw her pull the handbrake, turn the wheel very quickly and sharp, she pulled the handbrake again, changed pedals twice and before Troy new it, they had turned the corner. _Holy shit!_ He was thinking.

"Enjoying the ride Bolton" she said casually with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick. He looked over at the beauty sitting next to him. She was sexy, mysterious and unpredictable. And slowly, Troy was falling for her.

"Very much Montez" he said looking in the rear vision mirror to see that Pat was _just_ turning the corner.

"That girl doesn't stand a chance" Gabriella said easily turning another corner almost sending Troy into the window. "Too intense for you Bolton?"

"No way Montez" Troy said.

"Face it Bolton. If you came up against me in a race admit to me I would win it" she said smugly.

"You _amaze_ me" Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? How so?" she said smirking.

"You're just so different down here than at school. It just astound me that's all" he said looking straight ahead to see the finish line. "well you can get your new spoiler soon" he said nodding to the finish line.

"Yep, Sammy better keep his promise. It has to be good, if it isn't I get to take your car for a ride" Gabriella said confidently.

"What? Why?" he said.

"Because if it is a shit spoiler than you came in my car for nothing, which means I get to take yours for a ride. But Sammy has always given me good shit so you have nothing to worry about" she said.

When they reached the finish line, Troy got out of the car and watched Gabriella slowly drive her car to her garage.

"Okay Sammy. When my I ask are you installing my spoiler? Hmm?" Gabriella said when she walked out from her garage in another night outfit, it was the tapping of the heels that caught Troy's attention and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Bolton get your traveling eyes off me"

"Geez Montez I'll just never look at you again okay?" Troy said walking off and Gabriella felt a little guilty and slightly embarrassed.

"Girl, he can't take his eyes off you. Don't be too hard on the boy, and I'll be installing your spoiler tomorrow before your race tomorrow night. The thousand bucks one" he said and Gabriella just remembered this race tomorrow had been planned for two months.

"Okay Sammy, thank you" she said. She sighed and gave Sammy a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"You're going?" he said.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit too tired. I'll see you tomorrow night, I want to get some rest for it" Gabriella said and Sammy nodded.

"You got it. Rest well hun, see you later" Sammy said and they waved goodbye. Gabriella made her way out but stopped and her mouth dropped open when he saw Troy changing his shirt. _Oh my god_ she said. She felt the massive urge to just walk right up to him and kiss him passionately. She saw herself running her hands up his chest, and the thought of him kissing her back was almost overpowering. This time she didn't deny the fact that she wanted that, even though she hated him. Maybe, she thought so, she didn't really know. She bolted the hell out of there and ran all the way back home. Well, right after she took off her heels. Troy watched Gabriella run out and saw how perfect her body was. He wanted to run his hands up and down her sides and kiss her soft lips and run his fingers through her hair and…_stop it._ He hated her! Right?


	9. Bump on the Head

The next day at school was going to be a weird one

The next day at school was going to be a weird one. For Troy and for Gabriella. That little 'stare at each other for 1000 hours' incident.

-

-

That night, Gabriella hadn't bothered to get changed, she had a shower before she left and she was really tired for some reason.

She got up in the morning, washed her face and shoved on a big jumper and went down stairs to have some toast with the Foster's. God they were a boring couple. But she was lucky she was with them, because they're so fucking stupid they don't suspect anything. Gabriella went back upstairs and changed into so skinny jeans and chucked on some ballet flats and off she went. The whether was going to be warmer today so Gabriella would just take her jumper off later.

She trudged into East High and made her way to her locker. The only thing her brain would be concentrating on today was her tactics in the race tonight. She got to her locker and slid in all her books. She was already a bit hot from walking to school so she began to take her jumper off but hear the voices of the basketball robots.

"Whoa whoa whoa Geeky Gabi, here she is" Chad Danforth said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to take her jumper off, but as she did, she felt a breeze hit her flat stomach. She looked down and saw she was wearing the same midriff top as she was last night (in profile) _oh my god!!_ She screamed in her head. She looked up at the basketballers who's eyes were definitely not looking at her face. "Ok…what the f-" before Chad could finish, Gabriella furiously and quickly put her jumper back on. "What the _hell_ was that Montez?? Wearing clothes like…I don't get it, what the f- dude. Jesus Christ!!" he said. Gabriella didn't know what to do, no excuse would come to her mind, all she could do was come up with the lamest thing.

"It's my cousins. The same one who gave me those shoes that fell out of my gym bag. And uh…we are the same size so I was trying on this top for her, I'm giving to her this afternoon" Gabriella said. She looked over at Troy, hoping he would change the topic or something. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Great Montez, we don't care. Let's go guys" he said and they all followed Troy in shock in what they just saw.

"Dude Gabriella Montez looked hot in that!!" Chad whispered to troy who was ferociously nodding his head inside his mind. But he wouldn't call it _hot_, that sounded superficial for Gabriella. _Amazing_ was a better word.

"Yeah not bad" he said.

"Not bad?" Zeke said shocked, "dude that was without a doubt the hottest body I've ever seen!!" he said. Troy wanted him to shut the hell up though, he felt as if Gabriella was _his._ But she wasn't. So it was weird. Oh well.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said walking over to Gabriella waving, good thing she didn't see Gabriella wearing that because she would've given her a pep talk on why not to.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella replied.

"That's one massive jumper" Taylor said giggling at the oversized gray jumper that Gabriella was wearing.

"it is pretty big isn't it?" Gabriella said giggling waving her arms to the side. She didn't know that Troy was watching her and his knees almost buckled at her cuteness.

-

-

During homeroom, Gabriella and Taylor got picked on and also argued with the basketball boys and a few other random morons that felt the need to join in.

"Montez, you're not showing your stomach anymore?" Troy said smart assedly.

"Drop dead Bolton"

"Right at your feet honey" Troy said and Gabriella scowled at him.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me, don't touch me, just stay away from me. _At all times_" she said, exaggerating the last part which related to the car racing at night.

"Can't make any promises" he said and before Gabriella could shoot something back, Ms Darbus walked in the room.

"Good morning young thespians!!" she said waving a hand up in the air. The only response she got from the kids were groans and eye rolls.

"You were saved there Bolton" Gabriella snarled.

"What?" he asked a bit confused.

"I was about to kick the living piss out of you but Darbus walked in. The probably would have stolen your car afterwards"

"You wouldn't stand a chance" he said back

"Oh I would" she said a bit louder and Taylor looked at her.

"Someone like you wouldn't be so crash hot at doing something like that" he said also louder getting the attention of basketball buddies.

"You don't know anything about me Bolton" she said and Troy gave her a look saying 'are you serious?' and Gabriella slouched knowing that backfired.

"Yeah that's right. _I know a hell of a lot about you Montez_" he said, whispering the last part.

"just like I know a hell of a lot about you!" she said louder.

"Don't speak so damn loud!" he said even louder. By this point the whole class was watching them.

"You don't speak so damn loud!!" she yelled.

"Bolton! Montez! Out now!" Ms Darbus yelled at them both. So Gabriella and troy got up and walked out of the classroom.

"This is your fault" Gabriella said.

"How?" he replied.

"Hmm…I have been at this school no longer than a month and you have proceeded to bully me. Everything I do is in relation. So it makes it your fault" she said angrily.

"You bully me at night!" he said laughing but angry.

"I do not! And if I did you shouldn't be pissed about it!"

"And why not?!" Troy yelled turning to her, only inches away.

"Because you do it to me during the day!!" she yelled slapping his shoulder.

"I see you enjoy touching me Montez" he said with a smirk.

"Only when it hurts to high heavens" she spat back.

"Sure" he said taking a step towards her and she stepped back herself. "I know you love touching me"

"I love hitting you"

"I know you simply enjoy being near me" he said, and he really did mean it. He could tell Gabriella enjoyed being near him.

"I enjoy getting the hell away from y-" she stopped suddenly when she felt the wall behind her and noticed Troy was slowly taking small steps towards her. "getting away from you" she ended.

"Then you miss me. You just want to hear my voice every second of the day" he said taking another step towards her that they were practically touching. "See? You're not objecting me being no more than 10 centimeters away from you" he said and at that, Gabriella tried to leave her positions but Troy put his hand against the wall stopping her. She quickly tried to dart the other way but he was too quick and put his other hand against the wall so he had her trapped.

"M-Move please, n-now" she said stumbling on her words which Troy found adorable.

"Tell me you enjoy being near me" he said.

"Well it looks like I won't be leaving because I _hate_ being near you" she snapped. But Gabriella was having enormous difficulty trying to believe that herself. In fact it was hopeless, she could feel Troy's body heat and she enjoyed it.

"It certainly does" he said.

"Move Bolton!!" she yelled.

"No" he whispered huskily moving his head towards hers.

"Bolton get away from me" she said putting her hands on his abs trying to push him away but he was too strong and he just inched forward more. Gabriella's heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour.

"Tell me you enjoy being near me" he whispered right into her ear.

"No" she said back.

"Say it" he said hoarsely and Gabriella could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"No" she said once again.

"Say it" he whispered again, his whole body almost pressed against hers and Gabriella could _just_ feel his lips on her neck.

"Never" she said in a sexy whisper which drove Troy crazy, and at that he crashed his lips down on hers. Gabriella sank into the kiss and Troy put his hand on her neck and the other hand on the small of her back pulling her even closer so every body part was pressed against each other. Gabriella ran her hands up his chest and snaked her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. Troy's tongue made its way into Gabriella's mouth and she had no temptation to deny its entrance. Gabriella closed her eyes and moaned as Troy's mouth made its way down her neck starting from her jaw. He pulled at the neckline of her huge jumper and pulled it down as he kissed her collarbone. Gabriella ran her hands up his rock hard abs under his shirt. The button of wanting that Gabriella had been protecting had been pushed hard and an enormous amount of need rushed through her body. She felt satisfaction, but wasn't satisfied.

"Bolton! Montez!" a sharp, harsh female voice said and they both jumped apart. "Enough of that, inside now!!" she yelled and Gabriella and Troy speed walked back in the classroom, both covering their mouths which would probably be a bit swollen and red from the intense kissing. Gabriella plonked down in her seat as did Troy making no more noise than a clicking clock. Gabriella wanted to stab Darbus in the foot for yelling out their names and troy wanted to strangle her to death and continue what they started.

-

"Gabriella you seem a bit distant" Taylor said at lunch.

"Really? Sorry I don't mean to be" Gabriella said trying to get her mind out of what happened this morning just outside homeroom.

-

"Troy what the hell is with you? You've had your head in the clouds ever since homeroom" Chad said patting him on the back.

"What? Oh yeah, just got a lot on my mind that's all" Troy said.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Zeke asked and troy shook his head. He was pretty interesting what science would be like next up. Simply because he had it with Gabriella.

-

-

"Okay kids, you put 5 grams of this in and that will cause it to change from an acidic state making the colour change from pink to blue" the teacher said as all the students were paired up working on random substances. "Gabriella could you please go and grab me that chart over there, sorry hun" the teacher said.

"That's okay" Gabriella replied so she got off her seat and walked over to the wall, Troy watching her ever move. As Gabriella was walking, she slipped on some water, or whatever it was, on the floor and fell backwards hitting her head on the edge of the bench. The teacher ran over but Troy was took quick. Good thing Troy's friends weren't in this class otherwise they would be on his back the whole time asking why he cared.

He slid down on his knees next to Gabriella who was a bit dazed. "Gabriella" Troy said softly but he didn't get a proper reply, she just moaned. "Gabriella can you say something?" he asked, the teacher watching, nodding her head at Troy who was doing all the right things.

"Mmm, wh- I fell" she said. "And my head hurts" she said again. Troy helped her sit up and she didn't move her hand from where she hit her head. "It's not bleeding" she said because she felt no blood on her hand.

"Looks like a very nasty bump you've got there, Mr. Bolton can you please take Gabriella to the nurse?" she said and troy nodded. He helped Gabriella up and walked out of the room.

"What? No I'm fine" she said removing her hand from her head and moving away from Troy's side.

"No you're not" he stated.

"But I am" she said again, but she was feeling pretty damn dizzy.

"Gabriella you're going to the nurse to take it easy." He said getting Gabriella's arm and putting it around his shoulder.

"No!" she said again trying to remove herself from him, but he just picked her up off her feet and carried her bridal style to the nurse. "Are there any chances of you putting me down?" she said and troy shook his head so Gabriella rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Troy's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled.

-

Gabriella woke up from a deep sleep looking around the place. She remembered she hit her head and troy took her here somehow. She looked at her watch and saw it was 3.12, school was almost over! Which meant her race would start soon. Well actually at 6 o clock but by the time you get home, do homework and have food and pick out an outfit, it's time to leave. Gabriella shot up from lying down but immediately winced and put her hand to her head at the pain. "Oww" she said through her teeth. She slowly got up and felt light headed but she just needed to get home. She checked the nurses office and saw she wasn't there so she quickly walked out of the office a bit dizzy, went to her locker and went home.

When she finally got home, she sat down on her bed. "Panadol should fix it" she said, so she walked over to the cabinet mirror in the bathroom and pushed out two panadols from the sheet of pills and swallowed them with water. She did her work and was happy when she felt the pain in her head and the light headedness go away. And before she knew it, she was walking out the door to the Velocity with a smile on her face.

-

"Hey hey hey you ready to RACE?!" Sammy said.

"Sure am" Gabriella said with a smile when she entered the underground.

"But we have a slight problem. Promise you won't be pissed off" he said.

"I'm going to be pissed aren't I?" she said looking at him.

"Most likely. Look, I haven't really gotten your spoiler ready yet.." and Gabriella glared at him looking as though she was about to spit fire like a dragon. "…BUT you can race in my other car" Sammy said and Gabriella relaxed a bit. She had raced in it many times and it was pretty similar to her car.

"FINE!" she said. "But I am pissed!" she said walking over to the racing barrel and dumping her heels in it. As soon as she heard the thump of her heels hitting the other shoes in the barrel, she closed her eyes and felt Troy's lips on her neck. She saw him kiss her lips and felt herself run her hands up and down his chest.

"Gabz?" Sammy said and Gabriella snapped her eyes open.

"Yep?"

"Lets walk baby!" he said so Gabriella and Sammy aimlessly walked around.

"Gabriella" a recognizable voice said from behind her, "Gabriella" it said again as she felt someone's hand grab her arm. Gabriella turned around to see Troy. "How are you feeling?" he said and Gabriella shot him a look saying NO NO NO!!

"Feeling? From what?" Sammy said curiously.

"Uh, nothing at all" Gabriella said.

"C'mon Gabi. If you have been sick today we can't let you race" he said.

"I'm fine!" she said and pulled Sammy away before Troy could say anything else.

Gabriella slid her feet into a pair of racing flats and walked over to her car getting ready for the race. She slid in and started the engine and drove up to the start line, along with her opponent. She waited for the go girl to arrive so she looked out the window to the side and saw troy standing with Sammy. She saw Sammy nodding and smiling showing his golden tooth, but as for Troy, he had a worried look on his face. Gabriella didn't look at him anymore, she just kept her head to the front. _I'm feeling fine_. She said to herself. She began to concentrate more when she saw the go girl step in front of their cars. She pointed to the other racer to ask if they were ready and they nodded. Gabriella watched them, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain come to her head in the place she hit it. She looked at the go girl who was waiting for her response. Gabriella's head began to throb and a sudden headache come on and she was feeling a bit light headed again. She looked at Troy who looked even more worried now. Gabriella looked back at the go girl…and nodded.

**Okay next chapter if I get at least 25 reviews!!**

**xxx**


	10. Wake Up

Gabriella looked out the window of her car, hurry up hurry up hurry up

Gabriella looked out the window of her car, _hurry up hurry up hurry up!_ She said in her mind to the go girl as she saw Troy running towards her car. _Fucking say GO!!_

"Go!" the go girl said and Gabriella moved the gear stick and slammed her foot down on the accelerator and saw Troy's concerned face disappear.

Gabriella came up to a sharp corner and her vision all of a sudden came blurry. She blinked and she could see a bit better but saw she was headed straight for a building. She gasped and slammed on the brake and yanked up the handbrake, turned the wheel and skidded around the corner just missing the fence, but she felt the back of her car clip the fence. _Sammy won't be pleased_ she said considering she wasn't driving her own car. The race was neck and neck pretty much the whole time.

Troy and Sammy ran to the finish lane on the other side of the car park. Troy waited anxiously, he felt ill and his heart was racing a thousand miles an hour, _go I hope she's okay_ he thought. No one saw the cars for another 5 minutes at least. But Troy stood upright as he heard an engine, he saw Gabriella skid around the corner in front of her opposition and he relaxed. His heart pace slowed down and a smile formed on his face. But all of a sudden that smile disappeared. "No" he whispered.

Gabriella began to feel light headed again. "Holy shit" she said when her vision became even more blurry and she swore when she was seeing double. She felt the car hit the wall on the side and looked over and saw sparks flying next to her, she gasped and turned the wheel away from the wall only to realize she turned the wheel to sharp. She couldn't move her hands or her feet, she couldn't breath or see properly as she felt the car fly in the air. She let go of the wheel when she felt the blood rushing to her head. Gabriella felt as if her stomach dropped when she realized the car flipping and hitting the ground each flip. She felt her head hit the roof and the liquid dripped down her face, the feeling of everything disappeared when Gabriella's eyes closed and her body went limp.

Troy bolted to Sammy's car which was still skidding and now lying on the road, banged up, upside down.

"We have to get her out of there! Get her out!!" Sammy yelled. Troy ran up to the car and dropped down to the window to see an unconscious Gabriella held upside down by the sturdy seatbelt. He clicked the two buttons of the seatbelt and grabbed Gabriella as she slid out of the seat. He grabbed her upper body and got her out of the car. He carried her to the other side of the road, away from the car which could still be dangerous. He cradled her head in his hands and put his hand on her cheek moving her hair away from the nasty gash that was on her forehead.

"Gabriella" he said shaking her body slightly. He felt her pulse which was still going making him relax, but still, she was unconscious god dammit! "C'mon baby wake up" he whispered as he put his head down level with hers. "Wake up" he said louder. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Gabriella can you hear me? Gabriella if you can hear me squeeze my hand" he said. He couldn't feel anything on his hand, she couldn't hear him. He picked her up under her back and under her knees and quickly carried her to the underground car park. "Is there anywhere in there? Seats? Couches? Anything!?" he yelled.

"Yeah give her to me" Sammy said and Troy was reluctant. "Troy give her to me!" he said and Troy obliged and gave her to Sammy who took her to a room which was like an office where stuff was organized. He lay her down on the coach with Troy following her close behind. "Thought you didn't care boy" Sammy said looking at Troy who was also kneeling down next to Sammy.

"I fucking like her. A lot" he said. "C'mon Gabriella" he said stroking her cheek.

"Stay here with her" he said.

"Man what are we going to do dude? We can't get any medical shit down here" Troy said.

"No need to worry we have a paramedic racer down here" Sammy said as he went to go and get him. Troy waited for a few minutes and saw a man come in with some equipment to see what was going on with Gabriella. He fixed up her gash with a gauze and worked on some other few things.

"This girl needs to stay here, she's just unconscious, she won't be racing for a while. Make sure she doesn't race you got it?" he said and Troy nodded and thanked him for helping her. "You or Sammy can stay with her" he said.

It was decided that Troy stay with Gabriella because Sammy had some other things to take care of but would pop in every now and then to see how she would be going.

Troy was looking at the floor with his arms resting on his knees waiting for Gabriella to wake up. Troy heard Gabriella move and his head shot up looking at her. He moved from his seat down to his knees and stroked her face. "Gabriella?" he whispered. He saw her eyes slowly flutter open and see him. She screamed and put her hand to her head where she hit it and had a quick flashback of smacking her head on the window breaking it and flying through the air. She began panicking and shaking. "Gabriella, calm down" Troy said putting his hands on her arms trying to settle her down.

"Sammy's going to kill me" she said. "I wrecked his car!" she said, tears seeping through her eyes.

"Gabriella, don't worry about Sammy. He's fine with it. He just cares about you…and so do I" Troy added.

"I have to get up" she said trying to get off the couch.

"No, you're staying here"

"Tr-"

"Gabriella you were in a horrifying car accident for god's sake"

"Thank god for that" she said.

"Thank god?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah, if I lost without getting in an accident I would have lost 1000 bucks but since I got knocked unconscious in an accident the race doesn't count for anything"

"What if you get in a crash and _don't_ get knocked out"

"You lose your money, or your car, depending on what kind of race and what you're racing for" Gabriella replied and Troy nodded. "Looks like I'm going to be going to school with a massive scar on my face" she said slouching her shoulders.

"Just say you got in a heated…fight with Bolton" Troy said smirking.

"Okay. And I'll just say you hit me, that will give you a great reputation" Gabriella said smiling back at him.

"Ok no don't say that then"

"Don't worry I won't. I'll come up with something" she said back.

-

-

That night, Troy drove Gabriella home in his car. "Geez it seems like we're going 5 kilometers an hour after you race"

"Yeah pretty much"

-

-

The next day, Gabriella got some looks obviously from people with a bandage on her forehead. It was slightly embarrassing.

"Oh my god Gabriella! What on earth happened?!" Taylor said running towards Gabriella.

"Oh, I uh fell down the stairs and hit my head on the banister. Hurt pretty bad" Gabriella said laughing.

"Geez is it going to be okay??" Taylor asked, worry still evident in her eyes.

"yeah I just have to change the bandage once a day" Gabriella replied and Taylor nodded.

The two girls walked to homeroom and Gabriella wasn't looking forward to explaining the deal of the bandage on her head to Troy's friends.

"Geez Montez what happened there?" Chad asked, "knocked yourself out somehow? If I were you I certainly would want to" Chad added. Gabriella just looked at the floor then back at Troy.

"I fell down the stairs" Gabriella said and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did" he said and went back to talking with his friends. Gabriella sat in homeroom with her head in her hands the whole time, with Troy Bolton watching her every move and trying to refrain from running up and crashing his lips down on hers.

-

-

Gabriella looked at her watch and noticed the time (obviously) and decided she should go and change her bandage. It was probably wise to do it now because everyone was at lunch. She walked in a classroom which had some random mirror in it to change her bandage. She dumped her bag on the desk and sighed as she pulled out the new guaze.

"I new I had to see you some time today"

"AHH!!" Gabriella screamed and dropped the bandages and tape as she turned around coming face to face with Troy. "You scared the shit out of me!!" she said.

"I seem to be good at that" he said smirking and Gabriella rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the stuff for her head. She put it all down on the desk getting everything out of packet furiously wanting to get it over with, but Troy put his hands on her wrists and stopped her. "Let me do it" he said and Gabriella shook her head. "You know I will not stop bugging you until you let me do it" he said.

"Fine" Gabriella replied and sat down on the desk. She jumped when she felt Troy's fingers touch her forehead. They were so gentle and so calm and Gabriella didn't want him to stop. She closed her eyes and moved her head slightly under his touch and Troy smiled at her. Gabriella winced when Troy slowly pulled off the bandage.

"Sorry" he whispered. He took the bandage out of Gabriella's hand and their fingers brushed not going unnoticed by either of them. Gabriella closed her eyes again as Troy finished with the bandage. "All done" he said and Gabriella didn't' want it to be over. She kept her eyes closed and sighed in disappointment. But that disappointment diminished when she felt Troy run his fingers down her cheeks. She moved her face so it was basically resting in Troy's palm. Troy softly put his hands on her cheeks and leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He moved his fingers and ran them through her hair as he barely kissed her neck. He ran his hands down her back and ran them back up but under her shirt. "Not wearing your sexy midriff top today?" he said looking in her eyes grinning.

"Not today" she said. "But look at this" Gabriella said as she rummaged through her bag pulling out some clothes and heels. "I have to get changed _here_ at _East High_ into these clothes and make my way to the club, don't ask me why" she said dropping the clothes on the table.

"Well well well Montez" Troy said holding up the outfit.

"Back to the last name basis are we _Bolton_?" Gabriella replied.

"Sorry _Gabriella"_ he replied and they both chuckled.

"Do you like me Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy almost stepped back from shock of the question.

"Do I like you?" he asked as if saying 'are you crazy??'

"Yeah. I mean, do you like me or are you just using me for like…kissing and action or whatever" Gabriella said looking at the ground. Troy stepped towards her and took her face in his hands again.

"Gabriella. I like you a lot, I'm not using you at all. I've kissed you because I like you. A lot. Very much" he said bending down to her level. He saw Gabriella give a small smile.

"Good" she said. "Because I like you a lot too" she added and they shared a sweet kiss and made their way to class after the bell rang. "Wish me luck with the clothes"

"Good luck with the clothes" Troy said and they both went off to their separate classes.

-

-

It was 5.30pm and Gabriella was _certain_ that she could get out the front to meet Sammy without being seen. He said he would be at East High at 5.45pm sharp and he always stuck to his word so Gabriella would rush out there and get in the car without being seen, no worries.

She slipped on a cardigan over her tiny top and unfortunately didn't have any pants to put over her tiny skirt so she had to hurry.

-

Meanwhile, the boys were at basketball practice about to finish in about I'd say 34 seconds. They made their ways to their lockers to get their books for homework that almost never gets done. Eventually everyone quietened down because they could all hear tapping on the floor, it sounded like…high heels. Troy's heart stopped, _oh shit_. He knew it would have to be Gabriella.

Gabriella was walking as fast as she could in the heels (which wasn't very fast at all) to meet Sammy out the front. She was trying to find some lipstick in her bag but dropped it and her cardigan which wasn't on properly fell off. "Shoot" she said and picked it up off the ground.

Before Troy could do or say anything to get them to turn around or stop or something, they turned the corner and came face to face with Gabriella wearing…almost nothing. Chad's jaw dropped to the ground, followed by everyone else's jaws dropping and Troy pulling at the collar of his shirt.

_I'm fucked._

**There you have it. I know this chapter was a bit boring but it's going to get better and more drama too!**

**25 more reviews for the next chappy!!**

**Xxx**

**(outfit that the guys see her in is in profile)**


	11. AN:2

**.Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updates in a while. Do you guys have any ideas for the next chapter?? I'm struggling a bit to come up with something!!**

**xxx**


	12. Run in With the Cops

"Gabriella Montez

"Gabriella Montez??" Chad asked in shock as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Uhh guys I think we should go now I think I h-" Troy said, before he was cut off my Chad

"No no no…explain to me why the _hell_ this nerd here is dressed as a bloody prostitute!" Chad said making Gabriella feel a bit down and self conscious. "Not even one of the skankiest cheerleaders would wear something like that" he said looking Gabriella up and down. Gabriella looked at the ground, sure she was hardly wearing anything but did she look terrible in it? Was her body feral or something? Troy saw the hurt in Gabriella's eyes and wished they could both get out of there.

"Chad lets just go and leave her to do whatever she needs to" Troy said desperately.

"Dude!! Aren't you completely confused as hell as to WHY she is wearing that?! Someone like you shouldn't be wearing that Montez. You look like your completely gaggin for it" Chad said and Gabriella bolted out of there with tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't _mean_ to look desperate to 'get some' it was only for the racing!

"Man you didn't have to say that" Troy said.

"Troy look at what she was wearing! It was basically nothing!!"

"Girls who wear bikinis are less clothes than that and you don't go around calling _them_ skanks!"

"What is it with you? Why are you sticking up for her??"

"Uh…she may be a nerd but no guy should call a girl a hooker or a skank. Got it? I'm bailing" he said and walked off.

-

-

"Hey sexay! Hey Gabz what's the matter?" Sammy said as Gabriella basically leapt in the car with a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A small group of boys saw me and they basically thought I looked like a slut" she said.

"Girl, you look beautiful in whatever you wear. They don't understand shit baby girl" Sammy said and Gabriella rested her head in her hands and just nodded. _They don't understand anything_ Gabriella said in her mind agreeing with Sammy. "We got a great race going tonight" Sammy said.

"Who's in?" Gabriella asked.

"We have Thalia and Mike" he said.

"Thalia's racing??" Gabriella asked. "Against Mike?" she asked again. Mike was a darn good racer. He's 21 years old and Thalia is just a little bit older than Gabriella. "What do you reckon the outcome will be?" she asked.

"Well we all know Mike's a damn kickass racer but you know Thalia has been improving" he said nodding and changing gears swerving around a corner. Gabriella nodded as well.

"How much are they racing for?"

"600 bucks" he said.

"Well better than 1000" Gabriella said. "Uh is Troy coming tonight?" she asked and Sammy smirked.

"Yeah he's comin'" he said and secretly Gabriella was pleased about it.

"I'm gonna clean my car with that stuff tonight or whatever you call it so I have bring my car outside, just let everyone know I'm not racing, just cleaning" she said.

"Will do" he said and the rest of the trip which wasn't very long with Sammy's driving was pretty casual as they listened to 'gangster' music.

-

-

Gabriella stepped out of the car and heard that Smack That by Akon was playing. _Such a classic_ she thought. She went to her garage door to get her car and on the way she saw Thalia.

"Gabi!" she yelled.

"Oh my god Thalia I heard you're racing tonight!!"

"Yeah I am, listen you have to give me some hints on Mike. You've raced him and won easily! How do you do it?"

"Ok well Mike only uses his nos when he's racing for over a thousand dollars. And that's definite. So he won't be using it tonight, so use your nos on full stretch if its neck and neck, but when you hit the full stretch don't use it straight away. I'd say about half way or a little over half way k? Other than that, your driving should be great" Gabriella said and Thalia nodded.

"What are you doing with your car?" Thalia asked.

"I'm cleaning it with that fume stuff so I can't keep it inside. And I'll be out there when you start cheering you on!!" Gabriella said and they both hit their fists together.

(Thalia's car in profile)

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said from behind her making her jump. She turned around and the first thing he did was look her beautiful body up and down.

"Hey Troy" she said smiling.

"Listen I'm really sorry about my friends, and I'm an idiot for not sticking up for you enough" he said.

"Don't worry about it, you handled it well, we both may have given our secret away if we did something wrong or whatever" she said patting him on the shoulder.

"You racing tonight?" he asked.

"Nah I just have to clean my car and the fumes from the cleaner thing isn't allowed under here incase of an accident so I'm just taking my car outside." She said and Troy nodded. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Just an onlooker tonight, much better than doing nothing at home" he said "told parents I'm over at Chad's. I now seem to be over there a lot" he said and Gabriella laughed.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you at the start line for the race?"

"Yep see you there" he said. When Gabriella turned around, Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back and brought her into a kiss…which Sammy saw. They pressed their foreheads together and Troy kissed her lips quickly again, then again and again. "I'll see you later Montez" he said winking at her and Gabriella giggled like a little girl and went to get her car.

-

-

Gabriella parked her car behind the crowd of people who were all cheering for the soon race. "Thalia" Gabriella said quickly pulling her to the side.

"Hey what's up" she said.

"Just want to say be careful out there okay? Some races are fun and laughs and serious but he is just serious and serious. So don't do anything irrational" Gabriella said and Thalia gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine Gabi. You just concentrate on making out a little more with Troy Bolton" she said making a kissing sound, laughing and then walking off leaving Gabriella rolling her eyes. Gabriella spotted Troy in the crowd and they both nodded their heads at each other. Everyone heard Sammy then talk.

"Okay back up back up. Everyone keep their real clear aaiight" he said. Just as everyone began to back away from the two cars lined up, they heard cop car sirens and they saw the red and blue flashing lights and everyone started to break out. Thalia and Mike were already on the run, but all Gabriella was doing was trying to spot Troy.

"Troy!!" she yelled.

"Right here, lets get out of here" he said.

"Get in" she said and Troy ran around to the other side of her car and Gabriella was already zooming off before Troy could even close the door. "Shit!" she yelled when she saw over 6 cop cars. "How desperate are they!?" she yelled.

"Uh…" Troy began as he saw a cop car coming straight for them. He looked at Gabriella who just seemed normal as she rested her hand on the gearstick. He then heard her slam her foot on the brake change gears quickly and turn the steering wheel until it was in full lock and press down on another pedal, then the accelerator turning the corner in a split second, leaving the cop having to do a three point turn. "Geez Montez you sure are good at this" he said.

"Have you ever been chased by the cops before?" she asked.

"No I haven't"

"Well neither have I. Beginners luck I guess" she said laughing "woo!!" she squealed as she was on full stretch on the road and no cops were in sight.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked.

"How about the beach" she said randomly.

"The beach? At this time?"

"Yeah it's only like 6 o clock even though it is dark. But you know that shed thing near the beach? I actually parked my car in there once, so I'll just park it in there again" she said. "See Troy, we are already there"

"Yeah, I didn't actually realize you were going 160km an hour" he said smiling.

"Oh, me neither. But you know when you slow down to about 80 it feels as though you're going at the speed of a slug" she said. "Wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

"Yeah. True that"

"True that? Geez how much time have you been spending with Sammy?" she asked as she pulled into the small shed.

"Probably too much" he said as they both got out.

"Holy jesus. No way, sorry. It is way too cold out here" she said as Troy observed the little clothing she was wearing.

"Hmmm I can't imagine how it would feel. Here you go" he said as he took off his over shirt and gave it to Gabriella who took it gladly.

"Thanks Troy, but my legs are still freezing, lets just get back in the car" she said and Troy nodded.

"How come your getting in the back?" he asked.

"Because when I'm chilling in my car I never sit in the front. I have the temptation to start the engine and drive at 200 km an hour so I sit in the back instead" Gabriella said and Troy just shrugged as he joined her. He got in closed the door and instinctively put his arm around Gabriella who immediately snuggled up against him. "Troy am I embarrassing?" Gabriella asked out of the blue.

"Embarrassing?"

"Yeah…" she began as she sat up a little bit and looked at Troy, "…I mean I'm labeled a geek at school. Is it because I look terrible and wear embarrassing clothes? Is my hair all gross or do I look pale or something??"

"You know, I have no idea why I ridiculed you because you are none of those things."

"Well…this is going to sound so stupid, but would you ever just go up and kiss me in front of everyone? Even if your friends were making fun of me?" she asked and she felt Troy move a bit uneasy. "Yeah, sorry that I was stupid I thought so I th-"

"Ill do that tomorrow. In front of as many people as possible. I will walk up to you and kiss you" he said confidently.

"Really?"

"Really" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
